Aisick
by Reihika
Summary: didunia ini banyak penyakit gak logis. contohnya 'Sakit hati'. hanya karena sakit hati, orang bisa membunuh dirinya sendiri. demi orang yang ia cintai. KaiShin not KaiCon! RnR? :3a ah! Fanfic for Shinichi's Birthday! XD [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Detective Conan & Kaito 1412 bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya... sudah saya homoin : /ditabok. 2 anime tersebut milik Aoyama-Sensei.

Warning: BL! Super OOC!, Typo(s), etc.

-Happy Reading-

 _Aisick_ _._ Seperti namanya, _Ai_ dari Bahasa Jepang yang berarti Cinta dan _Sick_ yang berarti sakit. Sudah jelas bukan nama penyakitnya? Sakit cinta. Ciri-ciri dari penyakit ini, sang penderita pasti batuk berdarah dan dadanya akan terasa sakit. Meskipun terdengar sepele, tapi tidak bisa diremehkan. Mengapa? penyakit ini menular. Bukan menular karna berbahaya dapat menyebabkan kematian, tapi berbahaya karna sakitnya yang luar biasa hingga membekas. Yah, itu sih rumornya. Banyak orang yang sudah tau tentang penyakit ini. Romornya lagi, rasa sakitnya bisa muncul kapan saja dan memang ada rumor kalau penyakit ini menyebabkan kematian karna orang itu kesakitan. Sesak nafas adalah faktor utama sumber rasa sakit itu, tapi masih ada yang lain. Jadi tidak bisa dipastikan, karena penyakit ini langkah. Katanya, penyakit itu hanya dengan mengingat orang yang kau sukai saja sudah terasa sakit. Bagaimana kalau selalu bertemu dengannya? Cara satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkannya adalah, mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai.

Kuroba Kaito, seorang lelaki remaja yang menjabat sebagai _The Phantom Thief 1412_ itu akan bertemu dengan orang yang menyebabkan ia menderita penyakit ini. Orang itu kini tertidur di kursi taman. Bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan memperindah pemandangan yang dilihat Kaito. Kudo Shinichi, teman semasa kecilnya yang menggemaskan itu yang mencuri hati dari seorang pencuri internasional. Kaito sadar akan perasaannya. Tapi karena Kaito tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan pertemanan mereka, perasaan suka itu ia pendam. Tapi hari ini, Kaito bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Shinichi~ ayo bangun" ujar Kaito dengan mencubit pipi Shinichi. Tak lama kemudian Shinichi membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. "ugh... Kaito? Kamu lama sekali hingga aku ketiduran." Ujar Shinichi sambil mengusap kedua matanya. "maaf-maaf, ayo pergi." Ajak kaito.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah Bar favorite mereka, dengan memasan minuman favorite mereka, kopi hitam dan teh. Mengobrol tentang kehidupan SMA mereka, tentang kasus yang selalu Shinichi hadapi, perkembangan sulap Kaito dan tidak terlupakan untuk membahas Kaito KID. Kaito KID adalah pembahasan favorite mereka. Meskipun Shinichi tidak tau kalau orang yang duduk disebelahnya adalah bahan obrolan mereka. Kaito tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba Shinichi mengubah topik pembicaraan. Wajahnya merah. Ia tidak menghadap langsung ke wajah Kaito.

"Ka-Kaito. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu..." ujar Shinichi. Melihat Shinichi yang tersipu malu itu membuat jantung Kaito berdegup kencang dan pikirannya melayang kemana-kemana.

"Sebenarnya aku, aku..."

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?"

"BAROU! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Huh! Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Ran." Kalimat itu. Membuat Kaito mematung. Ia tidak bisa bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya serasa membeku. Ekspresinya datar. Tapi kebalikannya, Shinichi malah tersenyum. Dulu memang pernah Shinichi bercerita bahwa ia menyukai Ran, tapi Kaito tak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan berpacaran.

 _Shinichi sudah jadi milik Ran_ , batin Kaito. Shinichi dan Ran sudah berpacaran. Kaito tahu itu. Tetapi tetap saja, dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Shinichi tersenyum. Kaito hanya bisa meremas dadanya berharap agar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menghilang.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kaito menemani Aoko untuk shopping. Aoko adalah teman dari kecil Kaito, mereka cukup dekat layaknya Kaito dan Shinichi. Pada saat itu, Aoko yang sedang asyik memilih baju yang akan ia beli tapi ia dikejutkan oleh suara batuk yang cukup keras yang berasal dari Kaito. Kini posisi kaito, jongkok-memegangi dadanya-menutup mulutnya. Meskipun mulutnya tertutup, tapi Aoko tau kalau ia mengeluarkan darah. Darah itu menetes ke lantai mall, karna tangan Kaito tak dapat menampung semuanya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Aoko pada Kaito yang sudah kembali normal

"Aku tak tau Aoko, aku tak menghintungnya." Jawab Kaito singkat

"Shinichi…?" Kaito mengangguk lemah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu

"kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya! Jika tidak kau mati!" sebuah kalimat yang membentak dan cukup menyakitkan membuat Kaito sadar bahwa temannya ini sangat peduli padanya.

"itu hanya rumor Aoko. Hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayai itu." Jawab Kaito.

"itu benaran BaKaito! Sudah ada mayatnya!" bentak Aoko.

"kalau begitu, aku kan membuktikannya itu sebuah rumor atau tidak. Tapi syaratnya, jangan katakan padanya tentang perasaanku." kata Kaito.

"Jangan katakan padanya? kau bisa mati!" bentak Aoko.

"sudah kubilang, aku akan membuktikannya. Bila aku mati, ya sudah." Aoko langsung terkejut mendengar kalimat semacam itu dapat keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ceria seperti Kaito.

"mawar…" Aoko memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"hah?" tanya kaito bingung.

"itu… kelopak mawar. Sejak kapan kau membelinya kaito?" tambahnya. Mendengar hal itu, Kaito hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit.

Mawar putih yang berarti kesucian, keagungan dan kemurnian hati. Sama seprti perasaan Kaito pada Shinichi.

"mawar ini mengingatkanku pada sikap shinici yang polos. Yah menurutku sih dia masih polos sampai sekarang, meskipun sudah punya pacar sih." ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

Kaito tahu ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya. Setelah Aoko tau tentang penyakit ini, sekarang giliran Akako dan Elvi yang mengetahuinya. Siang itu, Kaito yang memiliki janji berjalan menuju ruang kelas Akako. Tetapi ia terhenti tepat beberapa meter sebelum ruang kelas Akako. Kaito membungkuk, menyandaran tubuhnya ke dinding sambil memegangi dadanya. _'tidak… jangan sekarang…'_ pikirnya. Namun hal itu tak dapat di cegah. Dalam sekejap cipratan darah pun keluar dari mulutnya. Akako penasaran dengan kegaduhan yang disekitar kelasnya itu, memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Kaito yang sudah tergeletak dilantai dan dikelilingi oleh banyak cipratan darah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Akako langsung membawa Kaito ke ruang kesehatan. Begitu ia sadar, ia tahu jika saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan dan di temani oleh Akako. Seketika itu pula ia menutup wajahnya. Kaito sangat malu dan kalau bisa ia ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan temannya itu. Tidak hanya di introgasi, tetapi sekarang Akako tahu tentang rahasianya ini.

"mau berapa lama lagi kau ingin mempertahankan ini?" Tanya Akako seraya memberikan sebotol air minum kepada Kaito. Akako melipat tangannya dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi Kaito saat ini.

"siapa saja yang tau tentang hal ini?" Tanya Akako pada Kaito yang sedang menikmati air yang diberikan padanya

"Aoko… dan sekarang kau" jawabnya

"jangan lupakan semua orang yang melihatmu terkapar tadi" tambah Akako

"ya, kau benar…" Kaito menghela nafas pelan

"uhm, biar kutebak… Shinichi ya…?" spontan Kaito menutup matanya pelan mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Akako

"apa… terlihat jelas?" tanya Kaito sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya, sedikit malu.

"kau ingin tahu pendapatku ?" Tanya Akako dan di sambut dengan anggukan dari Kaito

"jawabannya, Iya! Sangat jelas sekali… bagi kita semua, kecuali Shinichi tentunya" jawab Akako sambil mengangguk mantab.

"Shinichi tidak terlalu memperdulikanmu, ia hanya menganggapmu sebatas teman dekat, tidak lebih. Aku dan Aoko selalu memperhatikanmu, dari cara kau memandangnya, perilaku mu terhadapnya, semua terlihat sangat jelas! Dan kami tau suatu hari hal semacam ini pasti akan terjadi." Akako menepuk bahu Kaito

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Kaito tersenyum, ia merasa bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang begitu sayang padanya.

"apakah kau berencana untuk mengatakannya?" tanya Akako, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang mungkin dapat memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, sebuah gelengan kepala dari Kaito.

"tidak' ya..." Akako mengerutkan dahinya berusaha menyingkirkan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba saja Akako rasakan.

PLAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akako? Tiba-tiba menamparku?!"

"kau akan mati! Setidaknya pergilah ke rumah sakit, beli obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di dadamu itu!" bentak Akako yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi

"maaf… aku tahu, aku mungkin akan mati, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan perasaan Shinichi. Memaksanya untuk menjadi milikku agar penyakit ini hilang. Disaat ia sudah punya pacar." jelasnya Kaito.

"jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah" lanjutnya. sebuah senyuman terpampang indah diwajah Kaito.

"itu terjadi jika orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu! Hh…~" kata Akako ikut duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kaito hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, hal seperti itulah yang ia harapkan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Tuhan berkata lain. Akako tampak sedih dan bersimpati melihat keadaan Kaito yang harus menderita penyakit semacam ini hanya karena sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Kaito dan Shinichi pergi kesebuah taman bermain. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat berharga bagi Shinichi untuk bermain bersama sahabatnya. Shinichi meminta maaf kepada Kaito karena sejak ia berpacaran dengan Ran, ia jadi jarang bertemu dan tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Kaito.

"tak apa, lagipula kau sudah punya pacar sekarang. Lebih baik, kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya." Kaito tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya

Dikesempatan yang jarang ini mereka manfaatkan dengan bersenang-senang bersama. Mereka menaiki wahana yang mereka inginkan, dan selama itu pula Kaito tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Shinichi. Sudah lama ia tak melihat tawa dan senyuman Shinichi, Kaito berharap ia bisa merasakan ini setiap hari bersama Shinichi. Kaito bersyukur Shinichi tidak menyadari seberapa kencang jantungnya berdetak dan wajah melankolis tak sengaja ia tampakkan saat ia menatap Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba, kaito merasakan sakit di dadanya saat mereka sedang makan. Dengan segera ia memegangi dadanya dan beranjak dari meja, pergi ke toilet. Tentu saja Shinichi terkejut melihat kelakuan Kaito. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaito kembali. Shinichi memasang wajah khawatir dan bertanya kepada Kaito apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi Kaito tidak menjawabnya. Shinichi memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi, dan Kaito menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas jika Kaito berbohong akan hal itu, tapi Shinichi sama sekali tak curiga dengan perkataan. Kaito tau berbohong itu perbuatan buruk, tapi Kaito tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini khawatir.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kondisi tubuh Kaito semakin buruk. Aoko, Akako menyadari akan hal itu. sesak nafas itu benar-benar menganggu sistem pernafasan Kaito. Hal ini membuat Kaito lebih sering pingsan karena sesak nafas. Sudah berkali-kali Akako, dan Aoko mengajak Kaito untuk pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kondisinya, tapi berkali-kali pula Kaito menolak dengan alasan yang sama 'aku tak apa. Kalian tak usah khawatir'. Padahal ia sudah diberitahu, jika perasaannya semakin besar terhadap shinichi, maka penyakit itu akan tambah parah. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu.

Kaito mulai tidak masuk kelas karena keadaannya semakin lemah, Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dirumah, menikmati kedamaian di alam mimpi sebelum ia terbangun karena darah-darah memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya Kaito memuntahkan darah-darah itu hari ini, dan hal itu membuat Aoko marah padanya.

"Kau perlu menyatakan perasaanmu Kaito! Kau sudah tau kalau kondisimu itu sudah semakin buruk kan?!" bentak Aoko.

"tentu saja aku tahu, Aoko…."

"Kaito! Kumohon! Katakan saja! Demi apa kau sampai segininya?! Demi Shinichi?!" tanya Aoko. "baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya" jawab Kaito singkat.

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, Kaito tidak menampakkan dirinya. Akako, dan Aoko memutuskan untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Mereka mengetuk pintu rumah Kaito berkali-kali, tetapi tak ada jawaban. Akak. Rumah itu tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ada orang yang hidup di dalamnya. Mereka terus saja memanggil nama Kaito, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin Kaito tak ada di rumah, begitu pikir mereka. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mereka membuka pintu kamar Kaito dan mendapati Kaito tergeletak dilantai. Dengan cepat Akako membopong tubuh Kaito dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas, Kaito tampak lemah, nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pucat dan ia menderita demam yang menurut mereka cukup tinggi.

"aku tidak ingin mati, aku ingin tetap hidup… aku ingin Shinichi mencintaiku agar penyakit ini menghilang" itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kaito saat ia terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Kalimat yang terdengar dan diiringi dengan senyuman tulus yang ia tunjukkan untuk Aoko, membuat air mata Aoko tak terbendung lagi.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Shinichi sedang ingin bermain bersama Kaito. Itu sebabnya ia berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kaito sekarang. Pintu rumah Kaito terbuka sebelum ia mengetuknya dan memperlihatkan sosok Akako.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shinichi sedikit terkejut melihat Akako yang keluar dari balik pintu.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, apa yang kau lakukan disini… dan untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Akako dengan nada dingin.

"aku-"

"Akako! Dia tidak mau bangun!" sebuah nada cemas dan suara langkah kaki yang sangat keras menuju mereka "Aoko sudah berusaha membangunkannya tapi ia tidak bangun juga!" kata Aoko dengan nada cemas sambil memegangi lengan Akako

"a- ada apa ini… ?" Tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi

"S-Shinichi…" Aoko tampak terkejut melihat Shinichi. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Aoko memutuskan untuk melihat keluar. Aoko melihat Shinichi berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kaito dengan wajah tak mengerti

"Shinichi, pergilah… kumohon, demi Kaito…" kata Aoko meneteskan airmata.

"ta-tapi apa yang terjadi? Ada apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku?"

"kumohon, untuk saat ini… pergilah…" tambah Aoko

"ta-tapi-"

"pergi!" perkataan dari Akako itu membuat Shinichi mau tak mau pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan rumah yang sedang diambang kepanikan itu.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Kaito lagi-lagi menolak tawaran dokter yang berusaha untuk mengoperasinya karena paru-paru Kaito sudah mencapai batasnya. Sang dokter pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pasiennya menolak. Dokter itu hanya bisa memasang sedih karena tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong pasiennya itu. Tetapi ia juga takjub, ia tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Kaito. Yang terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalan memantau kondisi pasiennya itu, menjaga, memberinya obat, agar kondisi pasiennya tidak memburuk dan tetap stabil. Dua hari kemudian Kaito diijinkan untuk pulang kerumah. Ia di temani oleh Aoko mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sesampainya dirumah, sebelum Aoko pergi, Aoko tiba-tiba saja memeluk Kaito dan berkata bahwa ia bersyukur kalau Kaito tidak apa-apa. Aoko mengeratkan pelukannya sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kaito.

Kaito tahu bahwa hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ini sudah bulan ke-empat sejak ia menderita _Aisick_ dan ia sadar kalau penyakit ini sudah bertambah parah dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Kaito pergi kedalam kamarnya, mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Jika ia berencana untuk mati dan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Shinichi, ia haus melakukan hal ini. Menulis selembar surat yang berisi permintaan maaf dan memberitahukan betapa besar cintanya kepada Shinichi.

Shinichi yang penasaran dengan keadaan kaito yang sebenarnya, mangajaknya untuk bertemu di cafe favorit mereka...

"Kaito, katakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kaito hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang cintai itu. Sungguh Kaito ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Shinichi khawatir.

"maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi kumohon, bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mengerti" Jawab Kaito

"janji?" kata Shinichi sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji…" Kaito melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

Kaito mulai batuk-batuk dan dadanya terasa sakit. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Selama ini, batuk itu akan diakhiri dengan darah yang mengalir. Dan ia tak ingin Shinichi tau.

"Kaito?" Shinichi menatap Kaito bingung.

Kaito benar-benar tidak ingin Shinichi tahu, ia berusaha terlihat tenang. Kaito memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, ia tak sanggup menahan sakit ini. Ia berlutut dengan tangan kiri memegangi dada dan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahan agar darah itu tak keluar.

"Kaito?" Tanya Shinichi lagi

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shinichi. Aku tidak apa-ap-" kata-kata Kaito terputus bersama dengan keluarnya darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Shinichi terkejut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu, Kaito menderita _Aisick_ sudah cukup lama.

.

.

.

Kaito terbangun dan mendengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Merasakan hangat di tangannya, Ia memutuskan untuk menengok. Disana ada Shinichi sedang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tak apa." Ujar Aoko sambil membuka pintu ruangan Kaito dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Kaito

"Hanya semalam." Jawab Aoko berdiri di samping Shinichi

Percakapan Kaito dan Aoko membuat Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kaito sudah sadar dan duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinichi langsung saja memeluknya. Aoko yang melihat hal itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kaito merasakan bahunya hangat karena airmata yang mengalir dari mata Shinichi.

"Shinichi, tenanglah. Aku tak apa." kata Kaito sambil mengusap lembut kepala Shinichi dan hal itu membuat Shinichi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"siapa Kaito, katakan padaku" Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada Kaito

"bukan siapa-siapa… hanya seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan tidak bisa kumiliki…" jawab Kaito tersenyum

"kau harus mendapatkan orang itu dan kau akan sembuh… atau kau memutuskan untuk membuang hati atau dengan kata lain, melupakan orang itu. Tak boleh bertemu, tak boleh mengingatnya. Atau penyakit ini datang kembali" Kaito menjelaskan resiko dari penyembuhan _Aisick_

"aku gak mau melupakan orang itu, karena aku tau, perasaan ini hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup. Tapi jika kau ingin itu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak ingin kau sedih karena aku." Ujar Kaito.

.

.

Aoko, Akako dan juga Shinichi langsung saja masuk ketika melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan Kaito.

"karena aku ingin segera pulang, jadi aku akan meminta dokter untuk memulangkan ku besok~" ujar Kaito sambil tertawa.

"baiklah, kami akan datang besok. jadi, tunggulah kami!" ucap Akako.

"coba tebak! Aku masih hidup!" ujar Kaito dengan nada penuh semangat

"kenapa kamu tidak bilang!?"

"bilang apa ?" Tanya Kaito tak mengerti

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau suka padaku?" mata Kaito melebar mendengar Shinichi bertanya seperti itu dan sontak melemparkan pandangan pada kedua temannya yang berdiri di belakang Shinichi

"maaf… saat kau berbicara dengan dokter, kami menceritakannya…" ujar Aoko dan Akako lalu meninggalkan Kaito dan Shinichi berdua.

"kalau kau mengatakannya, bisa saja aku membalas perasaanmu, dan kamu tidak akan menderita seperti ini!" Lanjut Shinichi dan membuat Kaito tertawa mendengar ungkapan itu.

"kau menyukai Ran kan? aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kalian hanya karena perasaan yang tidak jelas ini." Jelas Kaito.

"aku tidak ingin kau mati, Kaito!" kata Shinichi dengan nada bergetar, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan tangis. Kaito pun memutuskan untuk memeluk Shinichi untuk menenangkannya.

"aku tidak ingin perasaan ini hilang." Ujar Kaito

"aku pernah berfikir, kamu akan berpaling dari Ran dan menyukaiku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku sembuh dari penyakit ini. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dan tak ingin yang lain memberitahu siapapun termasuk kamu. Karena kau terlihat senang sekali jika bersamanya. Dan aku hanya…" Kaito tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"hanya apa ?"

"aku hanya… menyukaimu." Lanjut Kaito sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"aku menyukaimu… aku sangat, menyukaimu…" kata Kaito lalu mengecup pipi Shinichi.

"tak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati." Ujar Kaito, sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Shinichi. Dengan singkat ia mengecupnya, dan memeluk Shinichi lagi.

"tolong… sebentar saja, aku ingin tetap seperti ini..." Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kaito pun pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia langsung pulang kerumahnya diantar dengan Akako, Aoko dan yang pasti Shinichi. Mereka sempat mengkhawatirkan Kaito yang selama perjalan sering batuk-batuk. Tapi Kaito berkata "aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. kalian jangan khawatir" tapi perkataan itu malah membuat Akako, Aoko dan Shinichi Khawatir.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah didepan pintu rumah Kaito, kaito yang tiba-tiba terbatuk cukup keras langsung membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. Teman-temannya pun langsung membuka pintu rumah kaito dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tamunya. Akako dan Shinichi kedapur untuk mengambilkan Kaito minum dan obat-obatnya. Sedangkan Aoko menemaninya.

"Aoko… jika aku ma-"

"kau tidak akan mati" Aoko memotong perkataan Kaito.

"hei , aku belum selesai bicara…"

"pokoknya kau tidak akan mati" Aoko bersikeras.

"iya, aku tahu. Tapi jika aku mati. Aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu"

"…" diam, tak ada jawaban dari Aoko

"Aku menulis sebuah surat. Dan surat itu ada di kamarku, dihalaman 99 didalam buku dibawah bantalku. Aku ingin kau memberikan surat itu ke Shinichi jika aku mati." Jelas Kaito sambil memberikan Aoko kunci apartementnya.

"Aoko tidak akan melakukan itu. Karena kamu tidak akan mati" ucap Aoko.

"terima kasih." Senyum terpampang indah diraut wajah Kaito. Tapi dibalik senyuman itu, ia sudah siap jika harus dibawa oleh Malaikat Kematian.

"kau tahu Kaito, apabila kau melupakan Shinichi, kamu mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang akan membalas perasaanmu itu. dan kamu akan hidup bahagia" Kata Aoko sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito

"jadi, berjuanglah" setelah berkata seperti itu, Aoko meninggalkan Kaito setelah melihat shinichi kembali membawakan obat dan minum untuk Kaito.

"Shinichi, aku mencintaimu." Pengakuan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kaito ucapkan. Hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan pada Shinichi. Tidak ada yang lain. Ciuman singkat dikening Shinichi dengan perlahan Kaito lepaskan, perlahan juga Kaito melemaskan tubuhnya, perlahan juga Kaito memejamkan matanya, Perlahan juga Kaito mengucapkan "aku mencintaimu, Shinichi" sebagai kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kaito?"

"KAITO?!"

"BANGUNLAH KAITO?!"

"OI! BAKAITO! BANGUNLAH! KUMOHON!"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"KAITOOOOOO"

Teriakan Shinichi bergema dirumah itu. Akako dan Aoko yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menangis dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kematian Kaito, akhirnya Aoko memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Kaito untuk mengambil surat itu. Rumah itu masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Membayangkan ada Kaito didalam rumah itu, membuat Aoko ingin menangis. Aoko mengambil surat itu, surat yang masih rapi, tidak ada yang sobek maupun tertekuk. Didepan surat itu tertulis nama seseorang yang sangat Kaito cintai

' _Untuk Shinichi…'_

Aoko mengambilnya dan memutuskan untuk memberikan surat itu pada Shinichi.

Detective muda itu tidak meninggalkan rumahnya sejak kematian Kaito. Tidak beranjak dari kasurnya, ia menangis sepanjang hari. Dan pada akhirnya, detective itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ran, karena Ran menganggap sepele hal terjadi pada Kaito. Mungkin karena Ran tidak percaya dengan penyakit itu. Tapi Shinichi percaya, karena kini kasurnya yang berwarna putih dihiasi dengan bercak-bercak merah. Membuat Shinichi sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Kaito.

Aoko mengetuk pintu rumah Shinichi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aoko memutuskan membuka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya. Ia memasuki rumahnya dan terkejut melihat keadaan kamar shinichi. Dari apa yang dilihatnya ia bisa mnyimpulkan bahwa kini Shinichi mengidap _Aisick_.

"ku harap setelah membaca ini, kau akan merasa baikan" kata Aoko sambil meletakkan surat itu disebelah Shinichi dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian.

Shinichi mengubah posisinya untuk mengambil surat itu. Ia sungguh lelah dan sangat sedih akan kematian sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sekarang ia cintai. Ia merasa bersalah tidak membukakan pintu Aoko, tapi ia rasa Aoko akan mengerti akan kelakuannya. Ia melihat ada namanya tertulis di sana.

"Itu tulisan tangan Kaito" Ia beranjak bangkit secara perlahan, duduk di atas ranjangnya dan membuka surat itu. Dalam satu menit, ia menutup mulutnya dan mulai menangis.

* * *

" _Shinichi, jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Jika kau membaca ini berari aku sudah mati. Kumohon… jangan sedih._

 _Ini semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku karena telah menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan tidak memberitahukan mu. Ini juga salahku karena aku telah egois dan tidak mau kamu mendapat masalah karena perasaanku ini. Dan juga, fakta bahwa aku tak ingin_ _melupakanmu_ _adalah keputusanku sendiri. Tanpa pengaruh dari siapapun. Jika aku mati, kau harus tahu. Bahwa aku mati tanpa penyesalan. Mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu._

 _Dan, jika setelah kematianku membuatmu mengidap_ _Aisick_ _, kumohon, kamu harus_ _melupakanku_ _._ _Menyukai seseorang yang sudah mati itu benar-benar tidak wajar. Aku tidak mau kamu terlihat aneh dimata orang-orang. Aku tidak mau kau menderita, dan aku tidak mau kau mati. Tetaplah hidup… untukku. Aku ingin kau katakan pada Akako, dan Aoko, aku berterima kasih karena mereka sudah mau berada disisiku, tolong katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi mereka._

 _Shinichi_ _..._ _aku sangat mencintaimu. Ketika aku bersamamu, aku ingin menciummu, menangis, tertawa, dan melakukan apapun bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku menyesal aku tidak melakukan semua itu, tapi aku tidak menyesal karena telah mencintaimu_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu…_

 _Kaito."_

* * *

~END~

Sekarang tanggal 4 Mei...~ yang berarti...~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI~ XDD

Lama gak jumpa minna-san~ saya kembali dengan fandom yang berbeda :3

Kebetulan sekali hari ini ulang tahun Shinichi yaaa jadi saya post saja sekalian :3

Semoga kalian menikmatinya :3

buat yang nunggu ff dari fandom sebelah.. mohon bersabar karena saya lagi buntu :''D

mau UAS juga :''D mohon pengertiannya ya minna-san m(_ _)m


End file.
